


Cover for Mr Spence's Repose (2014)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: A very special tale of two most extraordinary men. I love Tammany’s Mystrade(s), love that they’ve had that shared past of being in MI5/MI6. I’ve recently Bookmarked so many of the gems penned by the same author; this series is one of my favourites of favourites.





	Cover for Mr Spence's Repose (2014)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. Spence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483066) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



> A very special tale of two most extraordinary men. I love Tammany’s Mystrade(s), love that they’ve had that shared past of being in MI5/MI6. I’ve recently Bookmarked so many of the gems penned by the same author; this series is one of my favourites of favourites.


End file.
